Daisy and Toadette Play Tennis
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Daisy and Toadette got bored, so they decide to have a nice little game of tennis.
1. Chapter 1

**Daisy and Toadette Play Tennis**

_By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus_

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this is part of the last eight fanfics I have for 2009. Ahh, 2009... what a year. And speaking of nostalgia, what a decade it has been. To think, come 2010, I would have been here as an author for more than five years... a lot came by, didn't it? And on the way, I matured, went through some typical internet drama at a young age (back when I was as typically stupid and insecure as your regular teenager), and overall had fun, needless to say improved on my writing. And although a certain few one-off fanfics that I wish to continue on have been short (including this one (cough cough)), they have been well worth writing, and so, on behalf on myself, have a great New Years.

PS: By the way, the 400th fanfic is coming up. Just guess what it's going to be. Heh heh.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to everyone.

* * *

Princess Daisy and Toadette were both sitting on the porch of Toadette's house, bored as ever.

"Gee, it sure is BORING around here," Toadette pointed out the obvious as he yawned and stretched her arms.

Daisy nodded in unison. "Yeah. Who would figure that saving the world would reward something as boring as..." She began to doze off, as she snored loudly.

Toadette sighed as she folded her arms, closing her eyes to think of an idea. Suddenly, she gasped as a lightbulb above her head lit up, and she ran inside her wooden house to get something. The loud clatter from inside was enough to wake Daisy up.

"Huh? Whazzah..." Before Daisy could comment on the strange noise, Toadette popped back out, sporting her tennis uniform.

"Let's play some tennis!" Toadette suggested as she giggled with glee.

Daisy took a minute to soak the exclamation in, and she cheered, shredding her dress to reveal her usual sports outfit as they both ran to the backyard, to play some tennis.

"Just a quick, steady match," Toadette stated to Daisy as he pulled out her pink-colored, mushroom themed tennis racket from under her pink dress, giggling as she quickly posed for her own delight.

Daisy nodded, pulling out her orange colored, flower themed tennis racket right out from the front of her orange shorts. "Yeah! And Two points for one side will determine the winner!" She added as she got into her determined position. She then got back straight as she glanced at Toadette, placing her left hand on her hip. "Err, Toadette, you okay?"

Toadette breifly shuddered as she obviously had dirty thoughts in her mind. She shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing!" She stated as she chuckled nervously, before muttering under her breath as she got out one of the tennis balls from the nearby basket, "Why would you pull out a tennis racket from the front of your shorts is beyond me..."

Toadette then returned to the field, and she tossed the green fuzzy tennis ball into the air as she whacked it towards Daisy. Daisy lunged forward and smacked the tennis ball towards the right. Toadette quickly dashed towards the right and smacked it with grace into the air, with Daisy running towards the back and smashing it down towards the ground. As Toadette frowned whilst Daisy cheered, Toadette picked up the tennis ball and smashed it again, this time going straightforward. Daisy smacked it back, but Toadette tapped the ball lightly, hitting the net close. Daisy quickly dashed forwards and smashed the ball into the air, going a bit back to hit the ball again. Toadette grinned, however, as she aimed towards the right and tapped the ball again, causing Daisy to adjust towards the right and tap the ball back. Toadette then swiftly smashed the ball towards the left, scoring a point. Daisy scoffed as she muttered under her breath while folding her arms, with Toadette getting the tennis ball and serving one more time.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Daisy and Toadette had fun with their tennis match from earlier, with the two walking past the Mushroom Bridge race course as they headed towards the tall, green colored grassy mountains to the east, with tennis rackets in their hands.

"Man, that definitely was fun to do!" Daisy stated to Toadette as she looked at the young humanoid mushroom girl.

Toadette nodded her head in agreement as she giggled. "You bet it was! I wanna go and have another round of it!"

It was then that Birdo appeared before the two girls, floating down while holding a red and white umbrella. Chucking the umbrella aside, the female pink dinosaur approached the two.

"Since you two are interested in tennis so much, why not try Table Tennis at the resort on Wuhu Island?" Birdo suggested, moving her hands about.

Toadette gasped as she clapped her hands together. "My gosh, that does sounds good! Shall we go?"

"Oh, most definitely!" Daisy exclaimed gleefully as she held both of Birdo's hands. "Lead the way, sis!"

Birdo chuckled as she nodded her head in response. "All right, then. Follow... me!" She then teleported away, with Daisy and Toadette teleporting with her.

Dry Bowser and Wiggler watched the scene from the bushes, looking at each other oddly as they were both holding binoculars.

"I didn't know Birdo could teleport," Wiggler commented as she rubbed the back of her head with her upper right hand, holding the binoculars with her lower hands.

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "This was just a way for the author to add us into the story." He commented as he sighed, closing his eyes.


End file.
